To Have A Future
by BloodyFang92
Summary: What would happen if the future were not as it was suppose to be?What would happen when unpredictable events happen to ruin everyone’s lives and even end some?What would the survivors do to change it? SasSak InoShik TenNeji NarHin
1. Stolen: The Scroll Of Time

**_Summary:_** What would happen if the future were not as it was suppose to be? What would happen when unpredictable events happen to ruin everyone's lives and even end some? What would the survivors do to change it? Would they be able to change it? If so, how? They know nothing of the consequences of changing the past but they do know that the future would not end up as it is now. That is enough reason for two young men to take a journey off to fix the broken past. But weather they succeed or not is up to their parents and up to what they do. For if the past does not change than neither does the future.

_**Chapter 1: Stolen: The Scroll Of Time **_

A gentle breeze shook the leaves, sweeping them up and rushing them around. Tree breached lightly swayed back and forth as the wind hit them. Glowing red eyes watched in eternal silence, studying the every movement of his target.

Bright blue eyes watched as well, looking and also studying the target. Both pairs of eyes were narrowed, intently staring at the target, who was pacing around his office, frustrated by something apparently.

The man with the red eyes was perched on a wide tree branch, hovering outside the target's office, looking down at him. The blue-eyed man stood behind a wide oak tree, his head sticking out of it, as he watched the target.

It occasionally disappeared behind the tree if the man sensed or heard something or someone coming. Both men looked around their surroundings but only once or twice, to make sure nobody noticed them.

His bodyguards as he liked to call them were stationed all threw out the outside of the building. Every five feet there was one. It would be very difficult to get in and out unnoticed with what they desired, that is it would be if they were normal but they weren't so they had no worries.

They were more advance than most, they were stronger, smarter, faster and just plain better than anyone weather they be the same age, younger or older. There were two causes of this.

One was that they trained very hard and have been training since they could walk and two was because of their heritage, because of who their parents were. Anyway the red-eyed man nodded to the blue-eyed man once he caught his eye, signaling the start of the mission.

Both men quickly and quietly moved towards the building, hiding in trees, making sure they were not seen. There were two main ways into the building.

Either by the door or the windows and since both the door and the windows were heavily guarded they had to find another way into the building. They couldn't transport for that would make too much of a ruckus and they couldn't run for a fear of being seen.

"Throw something to distract them." The red-eyed man hissed into the dark, motioning towards the blue-eyed man.

He nodded in response and searched the ground with a keen eye. Once he found a big enough rock, he picked it up and flung it over to the opposite side of where they were. A loud thud was heard throughout the area, making the guards alert instantly.

Most made their way towards the sound but two remained behind, watching and guarding the door. The two men, the red and blue eyed one quickly made their way towards them. Without a seconds hesitation both ran at both guards, quicker than lightning, hitting them on the pressure points on their necks.

The blue-eyed man caught the guards before they fell making sure no sound was made. The red-eyed man took a metal key from one's pocket and positioned it in the door's lock, turning it. He put his hand on the doorknob and pushed open the door. They then proceeded into the building. The blue-eyed man was dragging the two guards silently behind him.

They were in an office, a medium sized one. There was a desk, a few chairs, some file cabinets, and some other non-important things. A man sat in the chair behind the desk, looking wide-eyed at the two who had entered his office. His eyes widened even more upon seeing the two guards being dragged behind them. He stood, looking at the two who had now turned to face him.

"Wh-what? Ho-How did you…?" The man stuttered, trailing off, obviously confused as to how this happened and why. The red-eyed man smirked, while the blue-eyed man grinned.

"Easy as ever. I think you're the weakest yet." The red-eyed man snapped at him.

"Yeah, I would have thought you and your guards would be stronger and smarter. And to think you're the seventh hokage." The blue-eyed man said to him, sounding disappointed and mad at the same time.

"Wh-who are you?" The man identified as the seventh hokage asked, still shuttering.

"Old friends of the village." The blue eyed man replied, in an instant.

"Wh-what? How can you be old friends when I've never seen you before? The seventh hokage said, clearly confused even more than before.

"Idiot." The red-eyed man muttered under his breath.

"How you became my dad's successor is beyond me, you're weaker than a genin." The blue-eyed man stated while glaring and shaking his head.

"Yo-You mean your dad was the…."

"Yes, the sixth and best Hokage there was." The blue-eyed man said, cutting him off and finishing the sentence for him.

"But it was said that…"

"I died in a massacre long ago? Yeah, I know. All the easier it makes for us, right?" The blue-eyed man said cutting him off again as well as finishing the sentence. The red-eyed man nodded at the statement made, agreeing silently with him.

"Wh-who is he?" The Seventh Hokage asked, pointing to the red eyed man who just glared at him.

"Oh, him? He's a survivor of the massacre as well. You know who we are?" The blue-eyed man asked and the Hokage nodded.

"I-I can only guess. From what the reports said, only two bodies were not found. One was Uzumaki Hinaru, and the other was Uchiha Shinji." The Seventh Hokage explained.

"You are Hinaru, if I am correct?" The Hokage asked, motioning towards the blue-eyed man who nodded.

"And you are Shinji?" He asked, looking at the red-eyed man who just intensified his glare.

"Yeah, that's Shinji. You know why were here?" Hinaru asked and he sighed when the Hokage shook his head, no.

"Useless." Shinji spat at him angrily.

"Why are you here?" The hokage asked, ignoring Shinji's comment.

"Well, we have decided that we need to change some…unneeded events that have happened. And to do that we…"

"Need the scroll of time now." Shinji demanded while cutting off Hinaru.

"Yes, I was getting to that." Hinaru said to him, disappointed.

"The scroll of time? You cannot have that. You can alter time and change the future." The Hokage told them.

"No, shit." Shinji replied, angrily. Nobody told him no and lived to tell about it.

"Yea, the past is going to be changed. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You pick." Hinaru said to the Hokage while Shinji cracked his knuckles, getting ready.

"No, you can't change the past. What has happened is done and can not and will not be altered." The Hokage told the two.

"Really? I beg to differ, Hokage-_sama_." Shinji sneered, taking a few steps towards the Hokage. He stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced back out of the corner of his eye.

"Calm down Shinji. Intimidation isn't the only way to get what you want," Hinaru said, and than turned to look at the Hokage, " Now, Now don't be too fast to make a decision and statement like that Hokage-_sama_. I mean what would you do if in some random _accident _both your wife and daughter where…. I don't know, say misplaced? What would you do?" Hinaru asked him a sly grin on his face. The Hokage paled instantly as his eyes widened.

"Yo-You wou-wouldn't." He said shakily.

"No, I wouldn't but I can't say the same thing for Shinji." Hinaru replied to him, motioning towards Shinji, whose eyes glowed brighter than before. Shinji also had an evil smirk upon his handsome face.

"No, please don't." The Hokage begged.

"Give us what we want and we won't." Hinaru told him straight out.

"I-I ca-can't, I-I ju-just can-can't." The hokage shuttered out.

"Guess that's too bad. Shinji, you know what to do." Hinaru said and Shinji nodded, disappearing.

"Noooo, please don't hurt them." The Hokage exclaimed loudly, anybody within ten feet of the building would be able to hear it.

"Shit." Hinaru cursed as he walked over tot eh Hokage, and slapped him across the face.

"Shut your mouth, unless you want your family to experience something worse than death." Hinaru stated, his eyes narrowed at the Hokage who nodded in response.

Shinji returned no more than a minute later with two females. A woman about the same age as the Hokage and a little girl about the age of five.

"No, not my family. Please don't kill them. I'll give you what you want just don't hurt them." The Hokage pleaded to the other two.

"The scroll. I want the goddamn scroll." Hinaru yelled to him, not caring that their were Anbu outside anymore.

"I can't give you that but I can give you anything else." The Hokage pleaded once more.

"Not good enough. Shinji go ahead and kill them." Hinaru stated and Shinji grinned, as he walk over to the two, a kunai in hand.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you." The Hokage said.

"No dear. It's no telling what they'll do with the scroll. Don't give it to them. You can't do this to him. You can't threaten him. He's the Hokage." The Hokage's wife yelled.

"Shut up bitch. I knew the last Hokage. He was my dad's best friend and you see him he was the last Hokage's son. Now shut your fucking trap." Shinji snarled to her. How he hated being disrespected.

"Hinaru, come on. The Anbu will be here soon. We need the fucking scroll." Shinji said to him, he couldn't wait to leave. He hated this village and all the people in it.

"Hokage tell me where the fucking scroll is, NOW." Hinaru yelled as he threw him across the room, his anger getting the better of him. He landed against the wall making a large indent.

"Do you wish for that to happen to your precious family?" Shinji asked and the man shook his head as he tried to lift himself up.

"I didn't think so. Now tell us where the scroll is."

"The safe. It's in the safe." He coughed out.

"Good." Shinji said as he walked to the safe and punched it open.

A scroll in black leather wrappings with a metal chain and lock around it laid in the safe. Shinji grabbed it and put it in his black pouch that resided on his right thigh over his black shorts.

"Thanks but now we really must be leaving." Shinji said and motioned for Hinaru to untie the Hokage's family. Hinaru complied. He untied the Hokage's family, after knocking them out, to make sure they didn't do anything to draw attention.

"The Anbu are closing in on us." Shinji said to his partner, feeling the chakra of them.

"I know but I though you put a barrier up to prevent them from coming close to the building." Hinaru said to Shinji who nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did but it's wearing off, meaning we have to leave, unless of course you wish for me to kill all of Kohona." Shinji told him and he shook his head.

Shinji sighed and walked to the door and opened it, sticking his head out to look outside. His head quickly ducked back into the building as he slammed the door closed. Hinaru looked at him with confusion.

"What?" He asked, and received his answer a moment later. Shuriken and kunai's were embedded in the door, close to where Shinji had been standing.

"Oh, well I guess we'll have to make a window exit, right?" Hinaru asked and Shinji nodded while rolling his eyes, becoming annoyed.

He could beat every Anbu thrown at him but no, Hinaru wanted to keep a low profile so nobody knew they were alive. Wouldn't work though, especially since the Hokage and his family had seen them.

"Can we kill them?" Shinji asked, staring at the unconscious bodies on the floor, wanting nothing more than to watch as blood seeped out of them from opened wounds he might give them. His eyes filled with blood lust, just thinking about it.

"No, Shinji, how many times must I tell you?" Hinaru asked him and Shinji glared at him. "Our low profile is going to be killed if we allow them to live." Shinji reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be out of here soon enough. Be patient." Hinaru told him and he nodded reluctantly, returning his blood lust filled eyes back to being emotionless.

Shinji walked over to one of the windows and looked out it, for any signs of Anbu, seeing none; he silently opened the window and motioned for Hinaru to follow. Shinji jumped out of the window and ran into the forest so as not to be seen by the Anbu. Hinaru followed closely behind. They ran all the way to the gate out of Kohona, stopping before reaching it.

Memories had flooded through Shinji's head as he was looking around while running. Some good, some bad, some both, most without a happy ending.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it. And sorry about the long wait, I kind of broke one of my fingers and couldn't type as fast I used to. I still can't. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed I really appreciate it. Please continue to review. Thank you.) Also like the chapter after the next one will I think have Sasuke, Sakura and everyone in it. **_


	2. Memories

_**Summary:**_ What would happen if the future were not as it was suppose to be? What would happen when unpredictable events happen to ruin everyone's lives and even end some? What would the survivors do to change it? Would they be able to change it? If so, how? They know nothing of the consequences of changing the past but they do know that the future would not end up as it is now. That is enough reason for two young men to take a journey off to fix the broken past. But weather they succeed or not is up to their parents and up to what they do. For if the past does not change than neither does the future.

_**Last Time:**_

Memories had flooded through Shinji's head as he was looking around while running. Some good, some bad, some both, most without a happy ending.

_**Chapter 2: Memories**_

His dark red eyes traveled over to the academy, where he had learned the basics of being a ninja. His past came back to him; he started to think about his graduation. He had left the academy at the age of five, along with his two best friends.

* * *

_**Flashback, 13 years ago, Kohona Ninja Academy**_

He was sitting in the corner of the room, leaning forward in his chair, his hands under his chin while his elbows were placed on the table. He best friends had yet to come, so he was sitting alone. Which was not good in his opinion, for his damn fan girls kept staring at him and were fighting over who was going to sit next to him.

Yes he already had fan girls to his dismay, why they were here was beyond him, they weren't ready to become a genin like him. As far as he knew only him and his best friends were ready now. That's why they were called here, to get their team number and to know when they were going to meet their new sensei. He sighed, how much longer must he wait for his friends?

His fans girls were really starting to bug him now. They kept asking him questions to which he paid no attention to and even though they knew that they still asked him. A few more minutes of this and he was going to explode. He was about to stand when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at the person who dared put a hand on him, only to find that his friend had finally arrived.

"Tenji." He acknowledged, with a nod and the Hyuuga smirked. "Took you long enough to get here." He continued.

"Sorry, but you know how fan girls can be." Tenji told him and he shivered in displeasure just thinking about it. Shinji nodded to him once more and Tenji took a seat next to him, on his left.

"Where's Hinaru?" Tenji asked and before Shinji could answer the window shattered as a kunai hit it. Glass slid across the floor. The two were instantly on their feet, kunai in their hands. The fan girls on the other hand had ran out of the place, scared. They backed down though as soon as they saw who had came threw the window.

"Dope." Shinji said to the boy, shaking his head.

"Teme, stop calling me a dope." Hinaru yelled at him.

"Why?"

"Because I am the Hokage's son and I can have you stripped of you ninja rights." Hinaru told him.

"Whatever, dope." Shinji said before going back to sit in his seat.

"So, why'd it take you so long to get here?" Tenji asked Hinaru as the two went to take a sit by Shinji.

"I overslept." Hinaru said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Figures." Shinji mumbled to himself but loud enough so the other two could hear.

Before Hinaru could reply though, the door slid open and in came Iruka. He looked at the window and shattered glass on the floor and looked at the three.

"Who the hell broke the window?" He yelled at them. Tenji and Shinji pointed to Hinaru.

"Traitors." He muttered to them and they smirked.

"Hinaru, just because you're the Hokage's son doesn't mean you can do everything you want you know." Iruka yelled at him and he mumbled a I know and than a sorry.

"Ok, than, I guess you three want your team number and sensei right?" He asked the three and they nodded.

"Well, you'll be team 22, and your sensei will meet you here tomorrow." Iruka told them.

"You can't just tell us who our sensei is?" Shinji asked.

"Nope. It's a surprise." Iruka said before he left.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out who our sensei is." Hinaru said to the two.

"Or we could just ask you dad." Tenji suggested.

"Yeah, like he'll know. He can't even remember where he put his forehead protector at times." Shinji snorted.

"Hey, I can't either at times." Hinaru defended.

"It was on his head." Shinji finished.

"Good point Shinji, well I guess there's nothing else to do except to go home." Tenji said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Shinji said before standing up. The three left the academy and went back to their homes.

* * *

Shinji also thought about how he had also learned Sharigan at the same age, when someone had really pissed him off by calling his sister and her friends names. He clenched his fist unconsciously at the memory.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

His family, as well as his parent friends and children where all on a picnic, talking about things he wasn't interested in as of now. There was a playground a few yards away from them, where his younger sister, Hana was playing with her friends. She was only three. Her friends were Tejia Hyuuga and Inoska Nara. He was watching over them while Hinaru and Tenji were sparring with each other.

He saw a three kids about seven years old, come over to the three. His eyes quickly narrowed at the sight, his stare becoming more intent than before. He saw the biggest kids mouth moving and watched as the three girls held back tears. When he saw this his blood boiled and his legs quickly took him over there.

He tapped the guy on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around. He and his companions soon did.

"What?" The kid asked rudely. Shinji's face showed no emotion what so ever but his eyes showed clear anger and hatred.

"Do you want to get beat up?" Shinji asked him, cracking his knuckles. The three kids chuckled at him which made him even angrier.

"Your going to beat us up? Ha, that's a first. You a mere five year old. You can't do anything to us. You're a weakling." The kid told him and that was enough to throw him over board. Nobody dares to call an Uchiha weak, nobody. Shinji's eyes turned to a crimson red color, three black swirls were found within it.

"Weakling? I'll show you weakling, kid." Shinji said before his fist connected with the boys jaw, sending him to the ground. Luckily his sister and her friends had ran besides him while he was talking to the three.

The other two watched this and quickly went and tried to punch Shinji in the face. Shinji saw this immediately and using quick reflexes he dodged, took both hands and crashed the two together. The two he gathered were unconscious from the impact. He saw the leader stand up, his lip bleeding.

"Guys, go to Hinaru and Tenji." He told his sister and her friends who nodded and did what they were told.

"You'll pay for that, brat." The kid told him before charging at him. The kid took a kunai out from a patch in his left leg and slashed at Shinji with it. He dodged every one with ease. When he saw him swing it once again, he extended his hand and caught the blade in it. The kid looked shocked.

"Wha..What?" He shuttered.

"You should learn the names of the kids who you pick on before doing so, because one of the three you just so happened to upset was my sister, an Uchiha and the other was the daughter of a Hyuuga." Shinji told him before he sent his free fist into the kids face. He was knocked out instantly. He snorted and shook his head at the three idiots.

His shoulder felt a hand on it and he immediately whirled around to look at the person, his eyes still red. It was his mother. She gasped when she saw him and her eyes widened.

"What?" He asked her, with concern. She said nothing but called Sasuke who had been comforting his two kids, his daughter and son. The three year old and the one year old, boy, Reiji, who had started crying when he saw his sister crying. Sasuke looked up at her and she motioned for him to come over. He set Reiji back in his stroller and handed Hinata, Hana since she was the only one who was free as of right now.

He walked over to the two and asked Sakura what was the matter. She told him to look at Shinji's eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked but she just told him to do it. He did and was shocked.

"Shar- Sharigan?" He shuttered in amazement.

"Shari what?" Shinji asked, never hearing of it before. His parents hadn't told him of his bloodline limit for they didn't think he'd get it at a young age.

"He beat both you and your brother." Sakura commented before she picked Shinji up and hugged him.

"That's my boy." Sasuke said and patted him on the head to Shinji's discomfort. The two were about to turn around when they saw the three unconscious and bleeding boys on the ground.

"Shinji, I'm just going to guess you had something to do with this." Sakura said to him.

"It's possible." He told her nervously, earning a chuckle from his father and a giggle from

his mother.

* * *

He then looked towards where the forest of death was, where he had taken the Chunin exams at the age of seven. He gained something in here that he never wished to obtain. His hand shot up to the side/back of his neck as he thought about it.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

The gate opened and the teams were off in a flash. He and his team were off, running deeper and deeper into the deadly forest, fully aware of what laid in it or so they thought. They must have ran a good mile before stopping, for Hinaru kept complaining his feet where hurting.

"Hinaru, if you don't shut up about your stupid feet, I'll cut your tongue out. You're going to give our cover away." Shinji growled to him and he nodded.

Shinji leaned against the tree, waiting for Hinaru to rest up so they could go. A minute later, Shinji's ears picked up a rustle in a nearby bush, he was instantly up in a fighting stance. Tenji was also in a fighting stance on alert. Hinaru was on alert but not in any fighting stance, he was leaning over, his hands on his knees, looking up.

A shuriken came flying at Shinji out of nowhere, but he quickly dodged it and it embedded itself in the tree Shinji had been leaning on. Shinji walked over to exam it and his yes widened.

"Everyone, move." He told the other two as he jumped away from the tree.

Tenji followed soon after but Hinaru just stood there. Shinji and Tenji landed on a tree branch a yard away from the tree with the shuriken. Shinji was on a higher branch than Tenji.

"Hinaru, you damn idiot move." Shinji yelled at him but Hinaru ignored him. He walked over to the shuriken and looked at it. His eyes also widened. A tag was upon it.

Boom!

The shuriken exploded. Tenji looked up from the tree branch he was on, to look at Shinji who was...not there.

"What the hell?" Tenji said, as he saw nothing on the branch where Shinji was suppose to be.

"Right here." Shinji voice said, coming from right below him. Tenji looked down and saw Shinji with Hinaru.

"Thank god." Tenji said and jumped down to join them.

"Damn dope, what the hell is the matter with you. You could have been killed." Shinji said with an anger filled voice.

"Oops? Sorry guys, I'm just a wee bit tired from running." Hinaru said to them.

"Whatever dope, just don't do it again, because next time, I'll let you die." Shinji said before jumping down on to the ground. The other two followed.

"Who threw it?" Tenji asked and the other two shrugged.

"Doesn't matter right now. Let's just go." Shinji said to them. They looked at him strangely for a moment before nodding.

"Leaving so soon?" They heard a voice ask them. All froze on the spot.

"Who the hell are you? And where are you?" Hinaru asked, looking around the area, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Right here." The man said before appearing no more than five yards from Shinji. He was very pale with long black hair and gold eyes.

"Who are you?" Tenji asked him but only got a chuckle in response.

"You mean your parents didn't tell you? I thought they would especially you, Shinji." The man said and Shinji narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why would I need to know more than them?" Shinji asked the man.

"Ask your father and mother, they'll know." The man told him.

"Who are you?" Tenji repeated his question, seeing as it wasn't answered.

"Orochimaru." The man said, identifying himself.

"What do you want?" Shinji asked him.

"Oh, nothing really, just this." Orochimaru said before his head extended to reach Shinji, his mouth latching onto the side/back of his neck as he buried two canine fangs into the boy's neck. Shinji was too surprised to react as were Tenji and Hinaru. Orochimaru let go soon after and retracted his head.

Shinji fell to the ground, on his knees, his hand grasping the wound on his neck. Three comma like swirls formed by where he was bitten and pain shot out threw Shinji's body like a wild fire. He screamed, tightening his hold on his neck, as he fell forward, his face near the ground with one hand on it to stop him from hitting it fully.

The scream snapped Tenji and Hinaru out from their surprise and they rushed over to him, asking what was the matter. He only screamed in pain as a response.

"As I said, ask your father and mother, they'll be able to tell you." Orochimaru said before disappearing. Soon after that Shinji blacked out.

* * *

How he hated that goddamn snake. He was the reason that his life was mostly ruined.

"Shinji?" He heard Hinaru call out and he slightly turned his head to look at him.

"Ready to leave this place?" He asked and Shinji nodded. Both ran with inhuman speed out of Kohona. When they were a few miles away they stopped and looked at each other.

"Well only one thing left to do now huh?" Hinaru asked and Shinji nodded. Shinji took out the scroll they had taken from the Hokage.

"How are we gonna break the locks and chains?" Hinaru asked.

Shinji's hands glowed a bright red as he punched the locks. They busted open and he took out a piece of paper that was folded in with the scroll.

"Oh," Hinaru said, "Well what does it say?"

"It says:

_The time scroll will grant you access to the past, and/or future. You may use it only six times. After the sixth it disappears forever. Only two other exists. No more than ten people are allowed to travel with it. Many people use it to change past events that changed the future into one they did not want. Many people go to the future to escape the past. Whatever the reason they use time as a solution. Beware though. Time is a dangerous thing and a powerful one. You have been warned. To use it you must channel your Chakra into the scroll and make a picture of who or what you wish to go to. You also have to state the age of the person if that's what it is._

That's all it says." Shinji said as he finished reading it.

"Well who are we going to go to?" Hinaru asked.

"My mother, of course. We need to tell her. And nobody else must know but her. It could cause disruption in the future if we let too much out." Shinji told him.

"What age?"

"18."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Shinji said as he unrolled the scroll.

Both him and Hinaru put their hands on it and channeled their Chakra into it. They both had a clear picture of whom they wanted to go to and at what age in their mind. The scroll glowed a bright pink before the two of them disappeared.

_**(A/N: End of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Well the next chapter will have Sakura in it. It'll take place in the past. I thank all who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated. Please continue to do so. Thank you.)**_


	3. Dreams of the Past

_**Summary:**_ What would happen if the future were not as it was suppose to be? What would happen when unpredictable events happen to ruin everyone's lives and even end some? What would the survivors do to change it? Would they be able to change it? If so, how? They know nothing of the consequences of changing the past but they do know that the future would not end up as it is now. That is enough reason for two young men to take a journey off to fix the broken past. But weather they succeed or not is up to their parents and up to what they do. For if the past does not change than neither does the future.

_Thoughts _

_**Chapter 3: Dreams of the Past**_

She awoke with a start, her eyes flying open as she grabbed the kunai that laid under her pillow. She blinked a few times as her eyes got adjusted to the darkness of the room. When they did her eyes scanned the room. Someone was here. She could sense them. She slowly pulled the covers off so as not to attract attention and slid out of bed, her senses on high alert.

She heard a whisper and immediately threw the kunai in the direction she heard it. Than as quickly as she could she appeared by the switch to the lights and put them on. She sighed when she noticed her kunai was embedded in the wall next to her vanity. She shook her head as she walked over to the kunai and pulled it out. She could have swore she heard someone.

Closing the light she returned to bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and falling into a light sleep almost immediately. She was unaware of the pair of red and blue eyes watching her.

"Oh, man that was a close one." Hinaru exasperated as he leaned against the cherry blossom tree.

"Hn." Shinji replied, not at all paying attention to him.

His eyes were focused solely on the woman who was now back sleeping in her bed. She was as beautiful as everyone said she had been, even more so. He gave a small smile, filled with pride for his heritage. He had, indeed, had a one of a kind mother.

"….Shinji?" He heard Hinaru call him in worry. He tore his gaze from her and turned to look at his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"So when should we go see the Hokage?"

"In the morning. It's been a long day. We need rest."

Hinaru nodded to him, sliding down the tree to sit on the branch he was on.

"Alright. Night, Shinji." Hinaru said as he closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his neck for comfort, his legs outstretched on the branch.

"Night." He replied as he jumped on a higher branch, one over looking the woman.

He leaned his back against the tree, and brought his right knee up his chest while stretching the other one out. He rested on arm on his knee, grabbing his shoulder with it while allowing the other one to rest on his outstretched leg. He rested his head against the tree as he gazed at the woman, his eyes slowly closing.

His eyes scrunched as a blinding light hit them, forcing him to wake up. He groaned in annoyance opening them and blinking a few times to get adjusted. Who the hell had opened the shades? He blinked again, before his eyes widened and he bolted up.

"What the hell….?"

He laid in a comfortable bed with black silk sheets and a heavy black comforter. His walls were black with red and white fans all around them. To his left laid a large window and to this right was his dresser. Next to the bed was a nightstand which held a Kohona headband and a few kunai. In front of him was a lightly stained wooden door.

"Morning sleepy head!" A soft, familiar feminine voice said to him. He turned to his left, where the window was, and saw a emerald eyed, long pink haired woman.

"Mom?!" He yelled in astonishment as he saw her. She smiled warmly at him as she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just sat there in shock, wondering what was going on.

"Breakfast is downstairs for you. Better hurry up before its all gone." She told him before walking out of the room. He blinked again before throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed, racing out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen he was met with many startled looks. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion trying to figure out what they were looking at.

"Nice boxers, Oniisan." A onyx eyed, blacked haired eleven year old said with amusement to him.

"What?" He frowned and looked down at himself. He gave a sheepish chuckle as he realized what they were laughing at. He was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers.

"Che. No wonder I'm cold." He muttered to himself. The two girls seated at the table giggled, while the two males gave amused smirks. His mother, who was at the kitchen sink washing dishes, smiled at him, shaking her head.

He shrugged before taking a seat farthest from the kitchen sink, next to the head of the table to the left, where his mother usually sat. He looked around the table and inwardly smiled. He was somehow back with his family before they were all…..

He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts. He didn't want to think about that right now. He just wanted to enjoy the time he had with them right now.

His brother, the eleven year old, Reiji, sat to his right. He was just like his father, only with more emotions. Across from him and his brother were his sisters, Hana and Sasora. Hana had green eyes with black slits and black hair with pink streaks. She was two years younger than him, making her thirteen. Sasora was the youngest being nine. She had green eyes and pink hair. She was the splitting image of their mother.

At the head of the table on the right sat his father, Uchiha Sasuke. He wore his ANBU uniform. He was reading the news paper, occasionally sipping his coffee.

"So why are you up so late Oniisan?" Hana asked him and he shrugged in response.

"I know why." Reiji said with a evil looking smirk, making Shinji narrow his eyes at him.

"Why's that, Ototo?" Shinji asked him.

"Cause you were busy all night with your girlfriend, duh." Reiji replied to him causing Sasuke, who was drinking his coffee at the time, spit it out, all over the table.

"What?! What girlfriend?" He demanded as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Shinji sighed, and glared at his little brother with annoyance.

"Calm down, honey. Reiji was just kidding, right, sweetie?" His mother said to her husband before addressing her son.

Reiji snorted, "Che, no."

This earned a glare and scowl from his mother and caused Shinji to intensify his own.

"Reiji, who is Shinji's girlfriend?"

"Who else but that Tejia girl?"

"Tejia Hyuuga?" His father questioned.

"No, Tejia Uzumaki. What other Tejia is there?" Shinji snapped sarcastically.

His mother sighed and immediately knew what was coming next.

"WHAT?! HE"S DATING A HYUUGA?!" Sasuke yelled, in anger standing from his chair.

"Yeah, I'm dating a Hyuuga. Is that a problem, _Sasuke_?" Shinji asked, addressing his father by his first name.

"Your damn right it's a problem." Sasuke growled in response.

"No fighting you two." Sakura said cutting in as she sat down next to Shinji at the head of the table. It was too early in the day for a fight.

"Wait, you didn't know he was going out wit Tejia, Otousan?" Sasora asked her father and he shook his head, narrowing his eyes. Sakura sighed once more. There's the start of another argument.

"No, exactly how long has this been going on?" He asked, glaring at Shinji, who was glaring right back.

"Like five months." Sasora answered.

"Five months with a Hyuuga?!" Sasuke growled.

"Everyone knew. How come you didn't Otousan?"

"Everyone else knew?" Sasuke said as he turned to look at Sakura, who laughed nervously.

"Of course everyone else knew. Hell, even Neji knows. The only reason we didn't tell you was because one, you'd blow up like a lunatic and two because its none of your damn business." Shinji snapped at him.

"Neji knows?! And who the hell are you to tell me its none of my damn business?"

"I'm obviously nothing to you, same as you are to me." Shinji told him, standing up from his chair.

"What?!"

"You heard me, _Sasuke_." He replied, once again using his fathers name.

"I told him not to tell you," Shinji heard his mother say and he, as well as his father, both turned towards her.

"What?"

"I told him not to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because of what you were just doing. You explode every time you hear about the Hyuugas. What does it matter if he goes out with her? She's a sweet girl." Sakura told him.

"How do you know?"

"She's been over a few times while you were out on a mission." Hana explained to her father.

"She was in my house?" Sasuke yelled.

"No, she was in my mothers." Shinji told him.

"Yes," Sakura said quickly before her husband could respond to Shinji, "She was. I don't know why you don't like her. You don't know her. Besides you and Neji have been on good terms and TenTen is one of my best friends. I don't see the problem with them going out." Sakura told him, her motherly instincts kicking in, as she defended her son.

"Why must you always take his side, Sakura? Your suppose to take mine, not his."

"Excuse me if I like defending my son, Sasuke."

"Damn it. Your so annoying." Sasuke responded before he could stop himself.

'_Shit, I shouldn't have said that.' _He thought to himself as he inwardly cursed.

"Thank you very much. Your annoying too, you asshole." Sakura told him and he looked at her in shock while Shinji smirked.

'_Take that you bastard.' _He thought to himself.

Before Sasuke could reply, however the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Sakura said before leaving the kitchen to answer the door. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temple and sat back down in his chair.

"Is she strong?"

"She's a Hyuuga. You figure it the hell out." Shinji snarled before sitting back down in his chair as well. Sasuke closed his eyes to keep from killing his eldest son.

"Look whose here." Sakura said as she returned, five people trailing behind her.

The first two were Neji and TenTen. The next one was a fifteen year old, name Tenji, who had white eyes and brown hair. He looked exactly like Neji. The one after him was a thirteen year old woman, name Tejia, who had brown eyes and brown hair. She looked exactly like her mother minus the two buns. The last one was a eleven year old, named Rei, who had white eyes with brown tints and brown hair. She was a mix of her mother and father.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said, acknowledging the family.

"Uchiha." Neji said in response.

Shinji stood and bowed to the head of the family saying, "Neji, TenTen."

"No need to bow, Shinji. We're practically family." TenTen said with a wink and his cheeks tinted to a light pink as he nodded.

"Shinji." Tenji called out to him.

"Tenji." Shinji said with a smirk as he approached the man and shook his hand.

"So, what's up, guys?" Sakura asked them.

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Uchiha, we just wanted to visit." Tejia told her and she smiled at the girl.

"No need to be so formal, Tejia, as TenTen said, we're practically family." Sakura told her and she blushed. Shinji smirked at this as he walked over to her. He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the top of it.

"Milady." He said to her and her blush intensified.

"Shinji." She exclaimed, nervously as she took a glance at Sasuke. He followed her gaze and chuckled.

"What? Everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Yup, everyone knows about your little love affair." Reiji said with a smirk.

"Yes, now why don't we leave the kids alone and go talk in the living room?" Sakura suggested and the other three adults nodded as they left the room.

* * *

"Nice outfit, Shinji." Tenji said to him as the adults left the room and he smirked in response.

"I know, right?"

"Yeah just don't go outside like that. Your fan girls might attack."

"Yeah," He shivered in displeasure before taking Tejia's hand, "Come on."

He dragged her up the stairs and into his room. She sat on his bed as he rummaged threw his dresser, trying to pick out some clothes. He settled for some beige cargo shorts and a black tank top with the Uchiha fan on the back. When he was finished they both went outside to the backyard.

"So how'd your father take the news?"

"How do you think? I'm going out with his rival's daughter."

"That bad?"

"Nah, my okaasan took care of it for me." He told her and she smiled, grabbing his hand.

"She sure is a life saver, huh? She helped us with my father too."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have her as my mother." He said, intertwining their fingers together.

She nodded and he smiled at her before frowning. His head snapped towards the left where Tejia was, where daggers, shuriken and kunai were coming at them. Out of reflex, he pulled Tejia in back of him and shielded her from the attacks. He grunted and winced in pain as the weapons hit him and he fell to his knees, in utter pain.

"Shinji…." He heard someone call him.

"Shinji…." It was louder this time.

"SHINJI!!" He jumped up as his eyes flew open. He smashed his head into Hinaru's who had been barely an inch in front of him.

"What the hell…..?" He muttered as he shook his, now, aching head.

Hinaru quickly stood, as he rubbed his head and said, "It's morning."

"I can see that." Shinji told him with a scowl as he stood.

"Well, excuse me than." Hinaru said sarcastically and Shinji snorted.

"Let's go see Tsunade." Shinji said and Hinaru nodded as they both started their way towards Hokage Tower.

_**(A/N: End of chapter three. It's been a while since I updated this one and I actually found that I put some of this one on paper unlike most of the other ones which I had only on the computer. So I decided to start with this one again. Tell me how you like it. I thank those who reviewed and would appreciate it if you continued to. Thank you. Until Next time.) **_


End file.
